Aomine-san, kenapa suka Mai-chan ? padahal
by LSA Smith
Summary: Rahasia Aomine terungkap hanya gara-gara dia lupa menjenguk Satsuki saat sakit / "Oi ! Satsuki !" / "Anu .. rasa-rasanya niat Imayoshi-san sudah berubah ya ..." / "Awas saja Dai-chan ... semua majalah Mai-chan mu akan ku bakar !" / Aomine yang tertindas , Satsuki dan Imayoshi yang berkuasa , ditambah Sakurai yang selalu mendoakan Aomine / [AOKISE YAOI FIC] / One-shoot /


Aomine itu mesum

Tidak perlu bold , italic dan underline .

Semua anggota Team Basket—baik yang sekarang maupun yang sudah mantan—sudah tahu dengan jelas

Saksi-saksi hidup akan kemesuman itu juga tidak perlu menjelaskan didepan media atau mengupload foto bukti nyata

 _Dai-chan bahkan pernah memesan majalah-majalah tidak jelas itu menggunakan alamat rumahku ! dasar ahomine !_

Gadis cantik nan bohay yang menjabat sebagai Sahabat dan Manager telah membuat pengakuan

 _3 langkah ke arah kiri , disela-sela rak selimut. Itu brankas majalah porno Aomine –nanodayo_

Bahkan sang pakar Perbintangan sudah berucap, alhasil semua orang langsung mempercayai

 _Asalkan dia masih bisa mencetak banyak skor , tidak masalah buatku_

Berbahagialah Aomine karena Kapten Sadis bergunting yang pernah menjadi atasannya berultimatum demikian

Tapi ...

Bahkan bagi seorang yang licik namun cerdas bak Imayoshi , kemesuman Aomine yang satu ini sudah tidak bisa dinalar oleh nya

"Jadi Aomine... bisa jelaskan kenapa kamar mandimu berubah jadi tempat menempel foto Kise ?"

Aomine itu mesum—ditambah agak bodoh

.

.

.

.

 _Kuroko No Basket - AoKise FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Aomine Daiki_

 _Kise Ryouta_

 _Bersama tokoh-tokoh lainnya ~_

 _Pair :_ _ **AoKise**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._ ** _Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos. OOC dan Absurd plot HUMOR GARING  
**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **Tidak terdefinisikan… (seriusan ...)  
**_

 _Lenght : Sepanjang cintaku pada midorima ._._

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"Ff kedua di fandom KnB ^^_ _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 **Aomine-kun, kenapa suka Mai-chan ? padahal . . .**

* * *

Siang setelah pulang sekolah biasanya akan ada latihan, tapi dikarenakan tumbangnya Manager sexy mereka—Momoi Satsuki , akhirnya Klub Basket meliburkan latihan

Sudah 3 hari tercatat Momoi dihantam demam, karenanya atas nama solidaritas dan Rasa kasih sayang pada sang Manager , anggota inti Basket Toou Gakuen sepakat menjenguk Momoi

Tampang sudah cakep

Wajah sudah songong—maaf mereka harus songong soalnya mereka runner-up Inter High—

Oleh-oleh sudah ditangan

Imayoshi diam didepan gerbang sekolah mereka, mengedarkan pandangan ke rekan teamnya

"Mana Aomine ? Kan dia yang jadi petunjuk jalan"

Sepertinya rencana bertandang kerumah Manager sexy akan terhalang banyak tikungan

.

.

.

Nama : Kise Ryouta

Ciri : Rambut kuning pirang , Suara cempreng

Usia : 17 tahun

Pekerjaan : Model Murid Pemain Basket—silakan anda cerna sendiri maksudnya

Hobi : Tebar pesona

Cita-cita : Jadi Pil— _Mau coba cium kurokocchi-ssu !_

Mau jadi Pilot

Iya pembaca, anda tidak salah baca kok, Kise ingin jadi Pilot

 _Tolong abaikan suara mewek manja disekitar anda, Terima kasih_

Talent : Godain seme-seme kece

Status : Taken

Sudah dimaklumi seantero Kaijou High School jika saja misalnya ada kerumunan gadis yang memekik sana sini

Pasti ditengah-tengah mereka ada sesosok makhluk _ikemen_ berambut kuning

"Wah , makasih buat kuenya kemarin- _ssu_ , enak lhoh ~ kapan-kapan lagi ya- _ssu_ "

Kyaaaaa

"Eh ?! handuknya buat aku ? Makasih- _ssu_ ~ ~ !"

Kyaaaa

"Heeh ? mau jadi pacarku- _ssu_ ? Aduh gimana ya – _ssu_ ~ aku ini ngga cakep-cakep amat lhoh- _ssu_ ~"

Kyaaaa

"Kamu mau menerima aku apa adanya- _ssu_ ? waahh kamu kok baik banget sih- _ssu_ ~"

Kyaaaa

"Oi Kise !"

"KYAAAAAA !"

Bukan

Bukan para gadis yang menjerit , itu barusan suara Kise

Iya pembaca, saya tahu kok kalau suara nya 11:12

Sekejap pemuda bersurai Kuning tadi sudah berpindah tempat , dimana kini ia menempel manja didada pemuda yang barusan memanggil

"Aominecchi kenapa lama ~ ? padahal aku sudah lapar sekali- _ssu_ "

"Ck ! jangan manja . Ini tempat umum"

"Biar saja- _ssu_ ~ lagian aku kan pacarnya Aomine _cchi_ , jadi wajar kalau manja ke aomine _cchi_ - _ssu_ ~"

Nama : Kise Ryouta

Posisi : Small Forward

Special Ability : Perfect Copy

Status : Fix-Humu

.

.

.

"Aomine _teme_ ! awas saja kalau ketemu akan ku pu—"

 **Crot** !

" _S-Sumimasen_ ! _sumimasen_ Wakamatsu- _san_ ! _Sumimasen_ ! !"

Imayoshi menghela nafas

Kenapa anak buah nya seperti ini ?

Yang satu agak tertib tapi emosian

Yang satu nurut tapi gampang panik

Yang satu mode silent terus

Yang satu lagi udah males nggak nurut pula

Suara minta maaf Sakurai masih terdengar ditambah Wakamatsu yang emosi , belum lagi Susa—yang tumben—menenangkan dua belah pihak yang bertikai hanya karena semprotan air mineral

Sungguh Imayoshi ingin pulang saja

Tapi mengingat mandat dari Pelatih mereka, ia menahan amarah dan hasrat pulangnya

Segerombol pemain basket itu memilih berhenti diperempatan Maji Burger, sejenak istirahat sembari mencoba untuk menghubungi Aomine

Imayoshi diam didepan pintu masuk Maji Burger saat mata tajamnya menangkap 2 kepala berwarna mencolok

Bukan

Bukan pink-pink ala Momoi

Atau merah darah ala Ace sekolah sebelah

Ini Kuning dan Biru—

Ya Biru nya biru tua

Familiar sekali kan ?

"Aomine _cchi_ ~ suapin dong- _ssu_ ~"

"Kise makan sendiri ! tanganmu buat apa sih ?"

Meski begitu satu kentang goreng berpindah dari tangan si biru tua ke mulut si kuning

"Aomine _cchi_ sini-in dong tangannya ~ aku mau potoin sama tanganku- _ssu_ "

"Ck ! merepotkan"

Tapi tangannya mau-mau saja menggenggam tangan si kuning

Duh ! Imayoshi jadi rada eneg

Kok dua orang itu bahagia sekali, sementara dia dan gerombolannya merana

Sakurai dan Susa sudah menahan Wakamatsu yang akan mengamuk, sementara Imayoshi masih diam

Ya meski diam, otaknya sudah berputar menyusun rencana licik

"Sakurai, sinikan ponselmu ~" pintanya ke Sakurai yang langsung dipenuhi

 **Klik** !

Satu foto

"Aww ~ aomine _cchi_ ~ jangan begitu dong ~ aku jadi malu- _ssu_ ~ aku pesan minum satu lagi saja ya- _ssu_ ~ biar tidak segelas berdua ~ aduhhh ~ aku malu- _ssu_ kalau wajahnya Aomine _cchi_ deket begitu ~"

Mas, tolong ingat ya kamu itu kalau kesekolah masih pakek celana lho

Ngomongnya kok menimbulkan keambiguan gender begitu ~

Imayoshi mengode anak buahnya untuk keluar dari Maji Burger. Tak lama ia menempelkan ponsel Sakurai ditelinganya,

"Aomine ?"

" _E-eh ? kapten ? a-ada apa ?"_

Sakurai hanya mengelus dada saja melihat Aomine yang kelihatan panik di mejanya, ia melirik Kaptennya

"Kau dimana ? kita kan sudah janji akan menjenguk Momoi hari ini"

Aomine mengacak rambutnya, lalu berucap asal,

" _Anu , ini masih disupermarket. Disuruh ibu satsuki beli makan malam. Kapten memang dimana ?"_

Sekali lagi Sakurai hanya bisa berdoa akan keselamatan rekannya itu.

Aomine-san semoga selamat dunia akhirat ya ~

"Aku masih disekolah—"

Imayoshi berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba ada kepala biru muda lewat didepannya, mana pakek menyapa segala,

" _Domo_ ~ Imayoshi- _san_ "

Untung Imayoshi sehat jantung

"Ya sudah Aomine, aku sudah tahu rumah Momoi. Teruskan saja belanjamu"

 **Pip** !

"Imayoshi- _san_ sedang apa bergerombol disini ? Mau tawuran ? SMA Rakuzan masih jauh lho Imayoshi- _san_ "

Kuroko , maaf sayang , kamu agak asal kalau ngomong ...

Sakurai membungkuk sopan , "Anu Kuroko- _san_ , kami ingin kerumah Momoi- _san_."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia menunjuk kearah Aomine dan Kise, "Oh .. dengan Aomine- _kun_ juga ?" Sakurai mengangguk

"Tapi sepertinya Aomine- _kun_ masih kencan dengan Kise- _kun_ , apa mau kuantarkan saja ?"

Imayoshi berterimakasih pada Kuroko yang memuluskan rencananya, sementara Sakurai lagi-lagi berdoa

Aomine- _san_ semoga cepat sadar ~

.

.

.

"Ku antar sampai sini saja"

Kise merengut bak remaja putri

"Aomine _cchi_ ~ ayo mampir kerumahku- _ssu_ ~ ~"

Tangannya memeluk lengan Aomine, ditambah gerakan bak anak kecil merengek meminta jajan

"Ck ! aku harus segera pulang , akhir pekan saja aku akan menginap ditempatmu"

Mata kise seperti lampu jalan depan rumah Aomine

Terang sekali

"Yeyy ! janji ya- _ssu_ , awas kalau bohong seperti minggu kemarin, aku minta putus- _ssu_ "

Mas Kise tolong ucapannya ...

"ck ! iya iya aku janji"

 **Cup** !

Satu kecupan perpisahan dan Kise akhirnya mau pulang.

Setelah siluet Kise menghilang, secepat kilat Aomine langsung berlari lawan arah menuju rumahnya

 _Mampus ! gue lupa kalau hari ini mau jenguk Satsuki_

Eh tapi ...

Aomine langsung menghentikan lariannya saat mata tajamnya menangkap sekelebat gambar cewek yang nggak asing

HORIKITA MAI SPECIAL PHOTOBOOK [RED EDITION]

"Anjir ! gue lupa hari ini photobook mai-chan yang baru dirilis ! Uang gue habis buat kencan sama Kise !"

Maaf pembaca, Aomine memang agak nista

.

.

.

Geng Too Gakuen (ditambah Kuroko) sudah tiba didepan sebuah rumah yang terlihat rapi dan bersih berpagar coklat,

"Ini rumah Momoi- _san_ , dan yang disana berpagar hitam , itu rumah Aomine- _kun_ " info Kuroko pada Imayoshi.

Sang Kapten tersenyum—licik—pada si _babyblue_

"Wah, terima kasih ya Kuroko, kau sampai capek-capek mengantar kami. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi ... apa kau cukup dekat dengan keluarga Aomine ? kami ingin mampir lebih dulu"

Sakurai mulai berdoa dibelakang Imayoshi

Aomine- _san_ , tolong segeralah sadar akan dosamu hari ini ~

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Aku cuma dekat dengan Aomine- _kun_ , tapi Momoi- _san_ sudah sangat dekat kok dengan keluarga Aomine- _kun_. Imayoshi- _san_ bisa ajak Momoi- _san_ kerumah Aomine- _kun_ ..."

Satu anggukan Imayoshi dan Kuroko beranjak pergi,

" _Ssa_ ... _minna_ ~ kita harus segera _menjenguk_ Momoi , _ne_ ?"

Sakurai menghela nafas, "Anu Imayoshi- _san_ , rasa-rasanya niat Imayoshi- _san_ sudah berubah ya ..."

.

.

.

"Dai- _chan_ _baka_ ! _uhuk_ —"

Susa langsung menyerahkan satu gelas air ke Managernya, ia barusan membantunya makan dan minum obat lalu Sakurai bercerita soal kejadian saat perjalanan ke rumah Momoi

Sahabat macam apa yang malah kencan disaat sahabatnya ini sakit dirumah sendirian

"Awas saja dai- _chan_ ~ akan kubakar semua majalah mai- _chan_ mu ..."

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Momoi, Susa sampai berpikir ingin menelpon Okumura- _sensei_ dari fandom sebelah—takut Momoi kerasukan setan

Tak hanya Momoi, Imayoshi malah kini sudah saling lempar seringai dengan si sexy itu

"Imayoshi- _san_ ~ mau kerumah Aomine- _kun_ ? ~" Sakurai lagi-lagi berdoa saat mendengar nada _sing-a-song_ Momoi

Aomine- _san_ , tolong ~ cepatlah memohon ampunan ~

.

.

.

Nista

Mesum

2 kata itu keluar terus-terusan dari bibir Momoi saat mendapati keadaan kamar Aomine

Poster Horikita Mai berbagai ukuran—dan berbagai pose—terpasang di dinding

Tipikal kamar pribadi cowok SMA

"M-Momoi- _san_ , ini pertama kalinya masuk kesini ya ?" tanya Wakamatsu, Momoi menggeleng,

"Dulu sejak kecil aku sudah sering kesini, tapi sejak SMA sudah tidak pernah. Habis Dai- _chan_ selalu melarangku ... katanya gadis tidak boleh masuk kamar cowok"

Sakurai mengelus dada bersyukur, ternyata Aomine- _san_ masih punya kesadaran moral

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh masuk kesini ... ahahaha kemarilah ~" Imayoshi sudah tertawa licik didepan pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu

Langsung saja Momoi dan yang lain menuju kesana, mereka menahan tawa sekaligus umpatan

"Dai- _chan_ ternyata ..." - Momoi

"Percuma punya poster cewek bohay kalau ternyata ... pfftt—" - Wakamatsu

"Astaga Aomine..." - Susa

Sakurai kembali menghela nafas

Aomine-san, aku berdoa semoga kau selalu dalam lindungan tuhan

.

.

.

"Oi Satsuki !"

 **BRAK** !

Sudah Nista, Mesum , tidak sopan pula

Untung jago cetak skor, jika tidak sudah Imayoshi depak Aomine dari Teamnya

"Oh ~ _Konichiwa A-o-mi-ne-kun !_ " Sapaan Imayoshi terdengar seperti sapaan malaikat maut

Ini rumahnya sendiri, tapi Aomine merasa dia baru saja salah masuk rumah.

Soalnya ... sejak kapan rumahnya menyekam dan beraura setan begini ?

 **Gulp** !

Ia memaksakan tersenyum balik ke arah Imayoshi dan Momoi yang duduk rapi di ruang tamu. Tapi Aomine tahu, dibalik senyum Kapten dan Managernya itu ... ada segudang bencana.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Bruk ! !**

Suara derap langkah terdengar dan Aomine sontak menjerit saat tumpukan Majalah dan _Photobook_ Mai- _chan_ kesayangannya kini tertimbun dibawah kaki Imayoshi—yang berpose _like a boss_

"Oi ! Wakamatsu _teme_ ! dari mana k—"

"3 langkah ke kiri, di antara rak selimut ... benarkan Dai- _chan_ ?"

Senyum ceria Momoi hanya memperburuk suasana, Aomine menatap teamnya panik,

"O-Oi ! kalian kenapa hah ? b-bukannya kalian ingin menjenguk Satsuki ? kenapa malah dirumahku ?—"

"Dai- _chan_ juga, bukannya Dai- _chan_ _disuruh ibuku belanja makan malam_ ? kenapa malah di Maji burger dengan Ki- _chan_ ?"

Sakurai menyerahkan ponsel Momoi ke Imayoshi,

"I-ini Imayoshi- _san_ , s-sudah saya foto semuanya ~"

Aomien mendelik, "OI RYOU AP—"

" _S-sumimasen_ ! _sumimasen_ Aomine- _san_ ! _sumimasen_ ! _sumimasen_ ! !"

Imayoshi tergelak, Sakurai berlindung dibelakangnya,

"Jadi Aomine... bisa jelaskan kenapa kamar mandimu berubah jadi tempat menempel foto Kise ?"

Aomine ingin pulang ke pelukan Akashi saja kalau begini ceritanya

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam dan ceramah Momoi belum selesai juga, padahal Aomine sudah sujud pasrah didepan nya dan Imayoshi, mana majalah Mai- _chan_ nya semua dibakar

Aomine tertindas !

Jangan diceramahi terus

"Dai- _chan_ ! dengar ya ! kalau sampai Dai- _chan_ berbohong seperti ini lagi , aku tidak mau tahu ! aku tidak mau bicara padamu lagi !"

Jangan !

Nanti yang memasakkan, mencucikan baju, lalu membangunkan Aomine setiap hari siapa ?

Sebentar—Mbak Satsuki ini sahabatnya atau Ibunya ?

Karena diserang oleh 2 pihak—Momoi dan Imayoshi—Aomine akhirnya mengaku kalah dan salah.

"Iya iya paham ..." sautnya setengah ikhlas, setengahnya lagi mendongkol

Aomine berdiri, tiba-tiba kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan diri untuk melawan

Iya lah , dia malu pada Slogan hidupnya kalau sampai akhir tunduk pada Momoi dan Imayoshi

 _Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku ! awas saja Momoi kampret ! akan aku hapus semua foto tetsu di komputernya_

"Tapi , kalian juga tidak bisa seenaknya membakar majalah dan photobook Mai- _chan_ ku ! aku kan membelinya dengan uang ku sendi—"

"Lalu masalah foto di kamar mandi ?"

Kicep

Aomine langsung kicep mendengar pertanyaan Imayoshi

Apasih salahnya pasang foto pacarnya di kamar mandi ?

Oh . . . apa gara-gara dia backstreet an ?

Mereka marah karena nggak dapet PJ ?

"Aku nggak bisa bayangin apa aja yang udah Dai- _chan_ lakuin ke Ki- _chan_ ! hiks ~ kasian Ki- _chan_ yang polos dapet pacar mesum kayak kamu ~"

 _Momoi kampret !_

 **BRAAK** !

Aomine dan yang lain berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara pintu depan rumah Aomine didobrak paksa,

"AOMINE _CCHIIII_ ! ! ! BAGAIMANA INI- _SSU_ ? ! ? ! ? ! AKU MUAL-MUAL- _SSU_ ! ! ! J-JANGAN JANGAN AKU HAMIL- _SSU_ ! ! ! ! AOMINE _CCHIIIII_ ! ! ! !"

"K-Ki- _chan_ ? ! ? "

"OI KISE _BOGE_ ! ! ! KAU ITU COWOK ! ! ! TIDAK BISA HAMIL BODOH ! ! !"

"TAPI AKU MUAL-MUAL- _SSU_ ! ! ! MANA RASANYA KEPALAKU PUSING ! ! AOMINE _CCHI_ ! ! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU ! ! HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB- _SSU_ ! !"

Sakurai menggeleng melihat adegan saling teriak didepannya,

"Percuma Aomine- _san_ punya segudang majalah Mai- _chan_ , kalau ujung-ujungnya humu sama Kise- _san_..."

* * *

 **-Selesai-**

* * *

Maafkan keisengan dan kegaringan ff ini , saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa saya berani klik genre humor di kotak pilihan genres

Mohon maaf Lahir batin buat Mas Daiki dan Mas Ryouta yang saya nistakan ~

Sialakn tinggalkan jejak berkenan, saran kritik gratis ~

/bow

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

* * *

Midorima menghela nafas saja saat Takao masih tertawa terbahak sejak 10 menit lalu. Ini bermula saat Midorima mendapati email dari Momoi. Email itu berisi foto kamar Aomine yang ternyata dibalik poster Horikita Mai ada foto-foto sexy dari _photoshoot_ Kise , juga tak ketinggalan foto kamar mandi yang penuh foto Kise serta scene kencan Aomine dan Kise di Maji Burger

"wkakakaka ! ! ! mana dikamar mandi penuh foto kise pula ! ! niat banget mau dibuat fa—"

"Takao ! ! jaga ucapanmu !"

"Wkwkw ~ ne ne Shin- _chan_ ~ jangan-jangan kau juga seperti Aomine... jangan-jangan isi kamar mandimu fotoku—Aww !"

"Bakao ! mati sana !"

.

.

.

" _Are_ ? Sei- _chan_ ? kenapa tertawa sendiri ?"

Akashi menoleh dan menunjukan ponselnya ke Mibuchi, si cantik itu kemudian ikut tertawa,

"Nah ! iya kan Sei- _chan_ ~ apa ku bilang ~ saat pertandingan semifinal _Inter-high_ itu aku melihat Aomine- _kun_ menatap terus _butt_ Kise- _kun_ ~ Ahahaha ~"

"Mibuchi , jangan terlalu frontal..."

* * *

 **-BENERAN Selesai-**


End file.
